The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and can be applied to, for example, a semiconductor integrated circuit device which drives a power semiconductor device with a current sensing function.
A three-phase inverter circuit as a component of a power converting device has a configuration that two series circuits in each of which six insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBT) and freewheeling diodes (FWD) are coupled in antiparallel are coupled in parallel to a DC power supply. An inductance load such as an electric motor is coupled to a coupling point between IGBTs of the series circuits. The IGBT used for the power converting device is provided with an overcurrent protection circuit for protecting the IGBT from destruction when overcurrent flows (for example, the specification of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0375333). As overcurrent detecting means, a part passing (sense) current dedicated to sensing (current mirror circuit) is provided separately from a part passing main current of the IGBT, the sense current (current mirror current) is detected, and the means is used as main current detecting means. Hereinbelow, a value obtained by dividing the main current value by the sense current value will be called the current mirror ratio.